ABC Akatsuki Blood Collision
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Konoha has finally won the great ninja war, But SUDDENLY a girl has came alive thanks to the opening of the jutsu, she is from the powerful extinct Kasami clan. While Finding her past, She goes on fun and crazy romantic adventures, apart of team 7, Suzuki also helps Naruto to try to avoid another,great ninja war! with signs of war, they find that itachi...is...ALIVE. SASUNARU


Pain shot through her body like electricity. Everything around her was dark and light. The sun shone to her pink eyes, squinting as hard as she could still trying to peek out of her pupilless eyes, she sat up ever-so-slowly. Her backed ached and her arms and legs, she felt so out of breath. She held her head low and watched as the skinny long silky strands of pink hair fall to her chest. She felt her hair and hummed at how soft it was. She grabbed her breast with both hand cupping. She was naked after all. Where did she come from? She crossed her legs slowly. "Where...am I?"

Tsunade sighed yet again, the paper work is always high, she always wondered why Naruto wants to become hokage when all the hokage do all day is paperwork. Especially after a great ninja war. There was still a lot of repairs they needed to do, but good thing that almost everybody that was hospitalized got out, healthy and clear to do whatever.

Her elbow knocked some papers down. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw the title of the file. "History of the Kasami..." What was the Kasami clan? In her years of work, she has never heard it, she opened the folder and her eyes widened at the pictures and details. This was a top secret file, yet it was stuck in the pile with madara and obito's file. Tsunade put a hand under her chin and sighed. "Kasami clan was a very powerful clan, mixed with Uzumaki and Uchiha chakras..."

Naruto jumped from building to building until he got into the jail tower. He walked inside seeing the temporary cells. Once one of the hidden villages gets the message, they are supposed to send Obito to the great hokages where they will put him in a stronger confinement. Naruto looked and saw Obito Uchiha sitting on the ground picking something out of his nail.

Naruto squatted looking at him. Obito did not look at him but only kept himself busy, "I see I have a visitor for the first time since my capture. I was hoping it was anybody else but you." Naruto shrugged and laughed nervously, "well it's either me or Kakashi sensei, not many people are very forgiving..." Obito closed his eyes, i can feel it coming Naruto..."

"What coming?"

"Another great ninja war..."

"Oh hell no! You aren't putting us in this situation again!" Obito shook his head, "not with me, I'm done, but with some one else, someone stronger..." Naruto sighed, "man! You type of people never give up do you?" He got up from his squatting position. "I just came in here to make sure your not sulking!" He smirked at the blank face and left.

"Madara's reincarnation is coming soon, and at this rate, he will have more time than I did to prepare. Releasing the biiju under the red moon was one thing, now it comes to step two...releasing all hell."

The anbu only had one job. To protect konoha. But ibiki and Sai had another job to do. They were to prove around the outside forest of the hidden leaf village. Sai, flying about with one of his paper jutsu, he spotted something pink in the trees and he dropped down, his paper bird disappearing silently and his foot steps lightly on the tree branch. Ibiki came right next to him, sighing in aggravation, "why did they put me on this mission, especially with a kid." Sai shushed him. He shut up immediately.

"Ibiki San,do you know who that is?" he asked. Ibiki looked out to where he was looking at, a young girl was sitting on the ground. Ibiki looked at Sai, "let's engage cautiously." Sai nodded, they came down the trees staying in their spot. "Um...miss...?" The girl perked up and stood up, she turned around slowly and Ibiki and Sai's face got red. She was butt naked and for a young girl, she sure had a lot of...junk...

Sai took a step forward which startled her. She put her hands up and did a sign. "Sen-ri ga shibō no jutsu!" A small sized ball of red and orange appeared in front of her, within minutes the tiny ball exploded with depth, Sai and Ibiki moved out if the way but was caught in the blast because of the radius if the explosion.

"Whoa! Yamato did you see that!?" They looked at the big red mushroom cloud. They began to move to that direction until they stopped. Baku stopped Yamato, "captain...I think we hit a bigger jackpot..." Yamato looked at what he was looking at and gasped. There was no way that this man survived, almost all if akatsuki is gone right, so he should be gone.

Naruto looked far at the other male, sharpening his sword. No one usual talks to him, SAsuke is usually alone half the time, unless Sakura is bothering him. He blushed a little, looking at his bento, should he give this to Sasuke, he hasn't are lunch yet, and bento's are for kids. It was a hard decision but naruto walked in front of Sasuke, he looked at the gray eyes and looked away.

"Yo...TEME...here..."

Sasuke looked up and looked at Naruto's face. Naruto was pouty but then smiled. "Just take it, you haven't are anything in a while." Sasuke slowly took the bento, Naruto smiled softly looking at the bandages on his arms. Naruto was a fast healer thanks to kyuubi. Sasuke slowly are the food. "Naruto..." Naruto looked up, "hm? What's up?" Sasuke his his eyes behind his bangs and shook his head, "nothing, never mind."

"Kakashi said we should be going on missions soon thanks to the lift of the restrictions on you." Naruto glanced to the side seeing an anbu member, watching them. "Although...she still has her doubts..." Sasuke nodded, "I wonder what mission it'll be..." Naruto pouted and lay on the ground, "probably a BORING D rank mission!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "would she go that far as to putting us on the lowest rank?" Naruto snickered, "I don't know! But she sure is a crank lady, I'm just saying, if she does, don't be surprised!" Sasuke smirked.

"Tsunade sama! We found this intruder among our outside limits. She used a dangerous technique that not even I have heard of. Ibiki is in the hospital because of it!" Tsunade stood up, looking at the young pink haired girl. She then looked at Kakashi and Sai. "Tsunade, I am a man of thousands of jutsu's and so far, I have never heard of the one she used." Tsunade looked at the smiling girl, "your so young..."

"IM SORRY TSUNADE SAMA!"

"You have a lot of nerves attacking our Anbu. What is your name?"

"KASAMI SUZUKI! BUT YOU KNOW WHATS FUNNY?! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT MY CLAN IS, WHERE DID I COME FROM? KYAAAAAAA! WHAT IF IM A ALIEN!"

"Yah! Why are you yelling everything!" Tsunades face turned pale, she did hear the girls high innocent voice say that she was Kasami Suzuki. The Kasami clan, one of the most powerful clams in the ninja world. There are so many documents on the Kasami clan, but she does know they disappeared a century ago when madara whiped them out, but there's something in the information that she doesn't get, if the Kasami clan was really powerful, how was Madara able to defeat them, and if they were extinct, how is a Kasami standing here now.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "when I was going around the area I noticed this chakra going around it, it feels like chakra from a seal, a very old, unique, strong one." Suzuki nodded, "Could it be that I came from a seal that sir presses the growth of a human being allowing the human to appear the same age after a century?" They all looked at her, she shrugged, "what? Did I say something wrong?" Kakashi squinted, "how did you know that?"

"know what?"

"About a seal like that..."

"Um...I DONT KNIW HAHA I JUST KNEW IT, DOES THIS MEAN IM SMART!?"

"Suzuki for the last time lower your voice! You sound like Naruto..."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes! Wait...if you came from a century ago and your seal just opened, how did you know Naruto?"

"I don't! I just...well...it just popped in my head..." Suzuki's light innocent voice made Tsunade smile. She looked at Kakashi, "bring Naruto here..."

"HEY OBAA CHAN!"

"God you yell just like Suzuki!"

"Who is..." Suddenly Naruto got suddenly jumped by Suzuki, naruto screamed out falling onto the ground with his ass sticking out. "Uzumaki!"

"This is Suzuki Kasami, age 16, like you, and apparently she is a terrorist"

Naruto pushed the pink haired girl off. "Gosh, she doesn't look dangerous..." Suzuki smiled, Naruto looked at her raggedy jacket that reached to her knees, and long pink hair. "In fact she looks like bubble gum." She smiled. "Your so handsome Naruto!" Naruto scratched the back if his head, "well haha..." She continued, "...too bad you have a boyfriend..." Naruto's mouth dropped, "WHAAAAA? I don't have a boyfriend!" Suzuki put a finger to her mouth, "so Sasuke is not your boyfriend?"

"HUH!? OF COURSE NOT! HE IS JUST A FRIEND! I DONT SWING THAT WAY!"

Tsunade smiled, "glad you two get along, now Naruto I'm setting you and Sasuke on an A ranked mission..." Naruto's eyes widened with happiness, "your job is to take care of Suzuki, until we get more details on her." Naruto frowned, "of she is considered a terrorist, then why have ME take care of her!"

"Because she isn't really that dangerous and Because she...and you...have a lot of common..."

"I want some food! I'm hungry Naruto feed me!"

"Hold on Suzuki San, so Tsunade your telling me I have no choice?" Tsunade nodded, "don't worry Naruto she had a house arrest seal on her so she wouldn't be able to use her jutsu in or out of konoha, or...boom!" Naruto jumped.

"Sounds fun!" Suzuki said.

Tsunade smiled, Naruto sighed, "welcome to...team 7 Suzuki..."

"The Kasami clan eh?"


End file.
